Baju Baru Akatsuki
by Meriika chan
Summary: akatsuki memerlukan sebuah baju baru! ah..akankah si kikir bin pelit ini memebelikan baju untuk mereka? .mari baca selengkapnya! COMPLETE! .warning : OOC,abal,jelek,aneh,gaje,deelel RnR please,
1. Chapter 1

**BAJU BARU AKATSUKI **

ini fanfic pertamaku jadi maaf kalau banyak salah ^_^

By : kharisma_konan akatsuki

Rated : T

BAJU BARU AKATSUKI

Desclaimer : selamanya naruto punya om masashi kishimoto

Gendre : parody/humor

Pair : akatnikah (author dimutilasi akatsuki) eh maksudnya akatsuki

Warning : OOC,aneh,abal,ga bermutu, dan sebagainya deh XD

Don't like don't read, no FLAME ah –"

terinspirasi dari sebuah gambar yang aku download,gambarnya kocak banget jadi aku jadiin fanfic deh XD (ga ada yang nanya XD)

happy reading minna :)

pada suatu siang yang bolong di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari pemukiman (?) yaaa,pemukiman supaya mereka tidak harus membayar pajak, ada sebuah markas atau lebih tepatnya gubuk reyot yang hampir rubuh dan tak berbentuk berdiri udah pada tau kan alesannya? yap! karena si bendaharam eh maksudnya bendahara tidak mau mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membeli sebuah markas.

di dalem markas itu ada ada sepuluh ekor makhluk tak berbentuk(?) yang gendernya masih belum jelas yang menamai mereka sebagai "AKATSUKI" sebuah organisasi yang sangat nista (authordijadiin sup buat makan malem akatsuki).yang pertama ada pein si ketua mesum tak tau diri (author di shinra tensei pein) yang kerjaanya cuman baca majalah porno! parah banget kan? anak anak harus ditiru yaa ( readers:heeeuh...ini author ngajarin gak bener mulu! *author di timpukin sendal satu ton*)eeh ralat maksudnya jangan ditiru yah anak anak.

lalu yang kedua ada konan cewek paling cantik disitu (yaa jelaslah orang dia cewe satu satunya disitu)yang kerjaannya cuman bikin origami sama ngelipet muka orang lain jadi origami (author:iih...cantik cantik tapi nyeremin kayak kuntilanak *author dijadiin origami sama konan*) eits,tapi ada alesannya kok kenapa konan suka ngelipet muka oranglain,itu karena kalau konan kehabisan kertas terus kakuzu gak mau ngebeliin kertas soalnya menurut dia itu hanya membuang buang istrinya (baca:uang),jadi kepaksa deeh~(author:tetep aja sadis *author disumpel kaos kaki bau biar diem).

lalu yang ketiga ada orang yang masih muda -halah- tapi udah penuaan sejak dini layaknya orang 70 tahunan yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan itachi (author diamaterasu itachi) yang hobinya pakein krim yang(gak) kebukti ampuh menghilangkan kriputnya.

selanjutnya ada hiu jadi jadian nyangsang di darat,kisame (author digebukin pake samehada).lalu ada teroris yang gendernya masih belum jelas,deidara si banci blonde (author diledakin sama dei).lalu ada bocah lolypop yang autisnya gak akan bisa sembuh,reders udah pada tau kan? betul! tobi si anak nakal (tobi:huweee author jahat tobi kan anak baik bukan anak nakal).

selanjutnya ada orang yang menganut aliran sesat, ada orang yang sibuk sama istri istrinya (baca:uang) moal salah deui ieu mah si kakuzu!(sundanese :ON).lalu ada si babi face *catet okeh!BABI FACE!* ada pohon lidah buaya atau venus flytrap entahlah author juga bingung *plaked* si zetsu .(readers:author mana ceritanya! *sambil ngeluarin death glare* author:e-eh ma-maaf maaf!)

Pada siang itu semua anggota akatsuki sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing ,misalnya pein yang sibuk dengan majalah pornonya,konan dengan kertasnya,itachi sibuk mengoleskan krim kriputnya,kisame sibuk ngasih makan kichame ikan kesayangannya,hidan komat kamit ga jelas di kamarnya,kakuzu dengan istri irtinya (baca:uang),sasori dengan boneka berbinya,dan zetsu sibuk nyiremin ...perasaan ada yang kelupaan deh... Oia! Saat itu deidara hanya diem sambil ngeliatin bajunya.-tumben-

"senpai kok dari tadi diem aja?" kata bocah autis memecahkan keheningan (?).

"un..." cuman itu balesan dei.

"senpai ditanya kok jawabnya 'un' doang,senpai sarapnya gila yaa?" tanya tobi dengan kata 'sarapnya kumat' dei langsung nengok ke arah muka abstrak milik tobi sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"tobi gue gak punya penyakit(?) sarap,un!, lo ga bisa baca suasana apa,un! Gue lagi galau ,un" jawab dei dengan nada membentak.

"huweeee senpai jahat tobi kan nanyanya baek baek,kok di bentak, huweeee" rengek tobi dengan suaranya yang memekikan telinga.

"huuuh... Noh dei anak lu nagis lagi tuh" kata sasori saos tiram.

"iih... Saso-kun itu kan anak kamu juga,un~" jawab dei dengan nada centilnya -hoeeek- seketika saja sasori langsung muntah darah 5 ember dan langsung mati ditempat.

"banci kayak dei bisa galau juga ya? baru tau gue" ledek itachi.

"diem lo kriput! ,un" .

"astagpiruloh! Dei jangan ngegalau kata dewa jashin galau itu dosa" tiba tiba hidan menceramahi.

"suka suka gue dong dan! Ngatur mulu,un"

"Dei dari pada lo nge galau ga jelas,mendingan lu kepasar gih! Beli persediaan makanan" tiba tiba kakuzu bicara.

"ogah,un!" jawab dei singkat,padat,gak jelas (?).

"mau gue bunuh lu?" kata kakuzu lagi.

"mikir dong kuz,un! baju gue udah sobek sobek gini,un, entar gue disangka gembel lagi disana,un" jawab dei, ohh ternyata doi tuh lagi galau karena bajunya sobek sobek layaknya gembel.

"lu kan emang gembel?" tiba tiba itachi nyerocos.

"diem lo kriput,un"

"siapa yang lu panggil kriput, banci blonde?" kata itachi tak mau kalah.

"ngajak ribut lo?" tantang banci blonde (author di ledakin) eh dei maksudnya.

"ayoo! Siapa yang takut sama lu yang gendernya aja belom jelas!" bales itachi gak mau kalah.

"DIEMMMMMMMM!" tiba tiba konan berteriak dengan toa yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana,semuanya langsung diem layaknya orang mati.

"hehehehehe... Tapi kata dei bener juga yaa,baju kita udah butut gini iya gak?" konan bicara sambil cengengesan gak lain langsung ngangguk ngangguk seperti anjing terkecuali kakuzu(author digebukin akatsuki).

'perasaan gua gak enak nih' batin kakuzu. Kakuzu langsung diliatin sama semua anggota,lalu kakuzu membalasnya dengan tatapan 'apa-lo-liat-liat?'.

"woooyy! Beli baju tuh mahal taok! Mana kalian pada gak bayar kas dua taon lagi! Bayangin woy! DUA TAON!" kakuzu treak treak gak jelas.

"plisss dong..." rayu semua ke kuzu sambil pake pupy eyes no jutsu.

~TBC~

Apakah yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya? Apakah kakuzu akan membelikan baju atau tidak? Dan rayuan apa yang digunakan mereka agar kakuzu luluh? Kita tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya! (*BLETAAAAKK!* author dijitak karena lebay banget T~T )

RnR please ^/\^


	2. Chapter 2

_ BAJU BARU AKATSUKI_

Dichapter sebelumnya semua anggota akat merayu kakuzu untuk membelikan mereka baju baru karena baju mereka sudah butut.

Chapter 2

Para anggota akat sedang merayu kakuzu dengan pupy eyes no jutsu.  
"percuma! Gak bakal gue beliin!" Bentak kakuzu sambil membuang muka (akhirnya muka jeleknya dibuang (?)) soalnya kalau ngeliat mereka pake pupy eyes bukannya luluh hatinya malahan si kuzu pengen muntah darah!.  
"edun ! Demi dewa jashin ! Ibu lo ngidam apaan seeh sampe anaknya peditna naujubileh" Omel hidan tak tahan (?).  
"diem lo dan!"  
Seketika saja kakuzu merasa ada hawa yang mencekam (?) mengitarinya.  
"beliin ato..." Kata ketua mesum yang (sok) bijak sambil nyiapin chibaku tensei, Konan dengan satu ton kertasnya, Sasori dengan muka babi facenya (?), Hidan dan Kisame ngacungin pedangnya, Dei dengan lempungnya, Tobi dengan lolypop hasil curiannya, Itachi dengan kriputnya (?), dan Zetsu dengan air liurnya (?) yang udah menetes seember siap ngancem Kakuzu.  
'mami aku atuuut' Batin Kakuzu ketakutan. wkwkwkwk.  
"i-iya deeh" Dengan hati yang tidak rela akhirnya Kakuzu mengalah ,mengapa ku yang harus slalu mengalaaah~ (looh? Kok malah nyanyi?).

Dengan berat hati -halah- Kakuzu ngacir ke pasar dengan tidak elitnya (?). Yang lain langsung tertawa termehek mehek -eh terbahak bahak maksudnya. Setelah mereka puas ketawa mereka kembali ke pekerjaan yang tidak pentingnya.

-di pasar-

Setiap berjalan Kakuzu menyumpahi mereka semua dengan sumpah sarapah (?). Disaat waktu yang bersamaan lewatlah cewe cantik nan bohay (pein langsung ngiler) ngelewat.  
Kakuzu ngeliat cwe itu. 'TING!' tiba tiba muncullah bohlam norak di atas kepalanya kakuzu.  
"gue tau!" Treak Kakuzu yang sukses membuat orang orang di sekelilingnya menggunakan jurus seribu langkah alias kabur,takut gila disangka mereka. (author: kakuzu kan emang gila? Kakuzu:*ngejait mulut author*).

-sementara itu di markas-

"huaaah,bosen un" Kata Dei sambil nguap n tiduran di sofa.  
"senpai kalau bosen main sama tobi aja yuk biar ga bosen" Ajak Tobi dengan hati terbuka (?).  
"ogah un, tambah gila entar gue kalau maen sama bocah autis kayak lu! Un" Tolak Dei dengan nada membentak.  
"huweeee senpai jahat huweeeee" Tobi kembali menangis dengan suaranya yang bisa menghancurkan(?) telinga.  
"sstttttt...cup...cup..cup tobi jangan nangis un,kalau gak nangis entar senpai kasih lolypop deeh un~" Rayu Dei karena takut kalau kuping indahnya -halah- hancur.  
"b-bener ya senpai?" Tobi berhenti menangis.  
"iyaaa un"  
"bener yaa"  
"iyaa un"  
"bener yaa"  
"iya un"  
"be-"  
"TOBI DIEEEEEMM,un!" Dei yang udah kesel pun mengeluarkan lolypop aneh dari pantatnya -hoeekk-. "ni un!".  
"horeeee... Senpai baik! Asiiik tobi punya lolypop baruuu! Makasih yaa senpai... Tobi makan dulu lolypopnya!" Jawab Tobi kegirangan sambil nari nari gaje di depan Dei,Dei hanya ngangguk ngangguk mirip banget deh kayak anjing (author dijatuhin C4) sambil menahan tawa.

Ketika Tobi mendekatkan lolypopnya ke mulutnya yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi (ceritanya topengnya udah dibuka sedikit) ,tiba tiba...

"KATSUUUU!"  
'DUAAAAAAARRRR'  
Gosong deh muka si Tobi, tambah abstrak aja ni bocah mukanya,soalnya lolypop yang tadi tuh sebenernya lempung dei yang dirubah jadi lolypop.

"un,un,un,un,un,un" Dei tertawa (ketawanya aneeeh XD) keras melihat muka tobi jadi item karena ulahnya sendiri.  
"huweeee senpai jahat huweeee" Tobi (lagi,lagi) menangis dengan suaranya yang melebihi ultrasonik (?).  
'BRAAAAKKK!' Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka dengan paksa.

"WOIIII LU PADA GANGGU GUA LAGI RITUAL AJA! MAU GUA JADIIN TUMBAL BUAT DEWA JASHIN LO PADA HAAH?" Ternyata orang itu adalah Hidan yang merasa ritualnya terganggu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Dei dan Tobi langsung membisu soalnya takut kalau mereka bakalan dijadiin tumbal.  
Hidan tertawa puas dan 'BLAAAAAMMM!' pintu kembali ditutup dengan kencang (sabar yah pintuu).

"tadaima" Kata orang bercadar yang baru sampai di markas akatsuki. Tidak ada yang ngejawab. "tadaima" Ulangnya lagi. 'habis kesabaranku' Batinya.  
"TADAIMA WOOOY TADAIMAA! AKU PULANG ! BAWA BAJU BARU NEEEHH!" Treak orang itu.  
Mendengar (ya elah baru bisa ngedenger =3=) suara yang tidak asing di telinga anggota akat minus kuzu semuanya langsung ngacir ke arah suara itu berasal.  
"ukuran baju baru gue apa?"  
"gak sabar pengen cepet pake baju barunya unn~"  
"tobi anak baek punya baju baru asiikk~"  
"yang penting ntu baju bisa nutupin aurat"  
"hn" (pelit amat ngomongnya -")  
"anti air ga neh bajunya?"  
"bajunya ngeproduksi kertas ga?"  
'bla bla bla bla'  
'ck,aku muak dengan mereka' Batin kuzu (sok) keren.  
"DIEEEEMMM KALAU LO PADA GAK DIEM GUE GAK BAKALAN NGEBAGIIN NI BAJU!" Kakuzu berteriak lain langsung diem.  
"nih buat lo Pein, Dei, Itachi, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame, Konan" kata Kakuzu ngebagiin baju.  
"lo gak beli baju buat lo sendiri?" tanya Pein heran.  
"gak, gue gak butuh, baju gue masih bagus" Jawabnya. Yang lain malah ber-ohh ria, lalu segera ke tempat ganti baju berbarengan terkecuali Konan soalnya dia cewe jadi nunggu aja nanti.

"berapa harga semua baju ntu?" tanya Konan ke Kakuzu curiga, well konan curiga karena mana mungkin orang sepelit bin kikir yaitu Kakuzu mau beliin baju yang, yaah kira kira lumayan harganya.  
"duapuluh limaribu" Jawab Kakuzu singkat.  
"weh! Murah amat kuz," Kata Konan.  
"iya dong" Jawabnya lagi singkat.

Tak lama kemudian munculah Pein, Deidara, Itachi dan yang lain sambil memakai baju barunya.

Konan mati matian menahan tawa melihat teman temannya dan pacarnya yang sedang memakai rok mini serta atasannya yang hanya menutupi dadanya sehingga perut tak indah mereka terlihat dengan jelas.  
"gimana ayang,(hoeeekk author pengen muntah pas ngetik ini =3=) bagus gak?" Kata Pein ke pacarnya Konan.  
"b-bagus kok aa Pein" Konan berbohong sambil menahan tawa.  
"kok perasaan ada yang aneh ya di baju baru kita" Kata Itachi angkat beban eh bicara maksudnya.  
"iya un"  
"bener"  
"konan aku minjem kaca dong,pengen liat bajunya" Sasori pun bicara.  
"s-sok aja ke kamarku,BWAHAHAHAHAHA" Konan pun kelepasan ketawa.  
Yang lain menatap Konan aneh.  
"ayang kenapa?" Tanya pein.  
"enggak apa apa kok , BWAHAHAHAHAA" Konan kembali tertawa.

Yang lain pun segera menuju ke kamar Konan karena kaca hanya ada satu satunya di kamar Konan.  
'kok perasaan gue gak enak yah?' Batin mereka bersamaan (minus Kakuzu dan Konan).  
Setelah mereka sampai di kamar Konan dan ngaca semuanya berteriak bareng.  
"HUAAPAAAHH? KAKUZUUUUU!kETERLALUAN BANGET SIH LUU!"

Sementara yang dipanggil malahan ngacir ke tukang loak buat jual baju akatsuki yang bekas (emang laku yah?)

Semenjak saat itu lah akatsuki mengubah namanya menjadi 'AKATSUKI GIRLS'

-

~FINISH~

(sungguh akhir yang sangat aneh ^^')  
Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan...  
Sampai berjumpa di fanficku selanjutnyaaa... ^^/ment here...


End file.
